The present invention relates to a display device which displays an endoscopic image, a medical apparatus having the display device, a display method for displaying the endoscopic image, and a program used in the display device.
There has recently been known a method to image a patient by a medical apparatus (MR apparatus, CT apparatus, etc.) while observing the body of the patient by an endoscope, and perform surgery while viewing an endoscopic image and medical images (MR images and CT images) (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-172050).
However, since the visual field of the endoscope is generally narrow, the range in which an operator is able to make visual recognition through an endoscopic image is limited. Thus, the operator needs to determine the direction of movement of the endoscope, etc. under the condition on which the visible range is limited, and undergoes a large burden. For this reason, it has been desired to reduce a burden on the operator who manipulates the endoscope.